Million Dollar Shot
Million Dollar Shot, is the first episode of the first season of ''Greed'''' and is the first episode overall. Summary Special Agent Katherine Walker's life is turned upside down when her informant is killed; but his death begs the question: Why would anyone kill a low-level associate? Episode A long-legged, man wakes up abruptly out of bed. “Hey, are you okay?” asks the woman next to him. He looks around cautiously and his wife turns around puts her hand on his. “Yeah, I’m uh… I’m-I’m-I’m...I’m-I’m...I’m fine. Just, uh, need to get myself and the kids ready.” He kisses his wife on the cheek and rolls out of bed with his shirt, boxers and navy slippers. The man parades from his and his wife’s bedroom to his children's room. He goes over to each of them, waking them up very slowly and telling them to go and get ready. The little girl yawns and stretches almost immediately getting up out of bed; while the little boy submerges deeper into his duvet. “Mateo,” says the man, “please can you get up?” Mateo just groans. “Your sister’s gonna beat you, you know how competitive she is…” Mateo takes the cover off his head and exclaims, “Ugh, fine! But she isn’t my sister!” which makes the man laugh. He then goes to get himself ready while his wife gets up to make the kids breakfast. He showers, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, puts some clothes on and tops it off with his navy hat. After both kids are ready and have eaten, the man walks out of the door with them into the beautiful, sunny day. “James…, James,” his wife shouts, “you forgot your keys.” “Oh…, did I? Thanks.” “It’s fine. Just don’t want you to have to wait ten hours to get new keys.” “Bye, mummy!” the little girl says. “Bye, sweet pea.” The two girls embrace, James waves at his wife and the journey to school continues. James drops to the two kids of at Stevenson Elementary and heads to go towards Franklin St Station on the 1 line. When he gets off at the station, he walks onto the platform and a guy in a yellow hat and brown cardigan bumps into him, they stare at each other for a second before moving on; James sincerely looking apologetic while the other guy glares at him menacingly. A bit shaken, James decides it best to keep moving on, he walks out of the station walking east along the road before turning left, right and then left again, arriving at Pier 26. He arrives at the beginning of the pier and he sees a brunette dressed in all black (a long-sleeve shirt and jeans)sitting on a brown bench. He walks up to her, all the while looking around cautiously for any signs of people following him or listening to their conversation. Once he decides that they are safe, he gestures for her to sit down and they both do at the same time. “What’s up? It seemed urgent...” the lady asks in a low, clear tone. “Yeah, a-a-at-at-at-at-at wo--” A loud bang echoes in the pier and in a split second, the sound of screaming and footsteps fill the air. "Ahhhhh, ahhhh!!!" Suddenly, the sounds become louder as the doors to the brown building fly open with people running their fastest. Everything seems to slow down as the lady swivels her head to the left to see a bullet lodged in the front of James’ forehead and his blood sprayed across the back off the bench as well as on the floor behind him. She quickly positions herself to check his pulse, raising two fingers to his neck but her face immediately falls when she feels nothing; she runs to the back of the bench and grabs her walkie-talkie, “Special Agent Katherine Walker requesting immediate backup at Pier 26. Possible sniper, I repeat, there is a possible sniper!” she shouts. Kat looks around for any sign of the sniper; squinting her eyes, she sees the end of a long gun pulling into a window. She stands up just as two NYPD officers run up to the scene, “Ma’am, we need you to---” “FBI…, Special Agent Katherine Walker.” The police officers, looking embarrassed, decide that it's better to say nothing. Katherine then marches past them to two GMC’s driving onto the scene. “Kat,” says the blonde getting out of the car, “you alright?” “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. He isn’t.” Kat says, looking over at the forensic investigators putting a white sheet over James. The older looking black man comes over to the group after talking to NYPD officers, he puts his hand on Kat’s shoulder, “Are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m alright thanks, Jackson.” Kat points to the tall, brown building that the shot came from, “That’s where the shooter’s at.” “You positive?” asks the white black-haired man. “Yes, I’m positive, Julius.” “All right, all right, I’m just asking.” “Well then, let’s go. You four go and set up a perimeter around the building and I’ll meet you there.” Jackson starts walking to the other side where forensic investigators are putting James in a body bag. Another bullet flies at one of the cars’ windows, shattering it completely. It causes everyone to duck and run for cover. “Everyone find cover!” Jackson shouts as he ducks and runs to find cover himself behind the bench where James was shot. The area turns deadly silent; you could hear a pin drop. The four agents duck behind one of the cars as the younger black man gets in the car through the passenger side and tells the rest of the group to get in. They all enter the car and he immediately reverses and turns the car around, heading towards the brown building. Forensic investigators are already at the pier and searching the building by the time the team get there. The team get out and are just stood by the building. "Kat, we're gonna get him," Carter says. "I know we will, thanks," Kat replies, with sadness evident in her eyes. She looks back to Pier 26 where James was killed and a tear runs down her cheek, as she suddenly realises that he is dead for the first time. A shiver runs down her spine and the rest of the team all surround her, patting her back and standing with her as Lexi pulls her into a hug. Feeling vulnerable and a bit awkward for crying on the job, Kat pulls away (startling Lexi) and wipes her face with her arm. "I can't be doing this now," she says, sniffling slightly. "Kat, it's alright if you need to a bit of time--" Jackson tries to say but gets immediately cut off by Kat. "No..., no, let's just go back and start finding who the fuck did this!" Everyone nods in agreement and starts walking back to the cars. "Sir..., sir," the group hears behind them as one of the forensic investigators jogs up to them. They all spin around as the young lady approaches. "Sir, we found this in the jeans pocket of the victim, we've looked over it but we aren't sure of what it is at the moment," the young lady holds up a scrap piece of paper with the letters "HTE HAALP RPOOTCAION" written on it inside a clear sealed bag. Kat frowns at the sight of it and Jackson replies as he takes it from her, "Alright, well, we'll take it back to the lab." The young lady nods and goes back to the scene as the team gets in their separate cars: Julius and Carter with Jackson in one and Lexi and Kat in the other. Kat sits down in her seat and winds down her window as Lexi starts to drive off, her eyes start to water but she fights to hold back the tears; a thick tension evolves between Kat and Lexi as Kat starts thinking and unbeknownst to her, Lexi is wracking her mind, thinking of how Kat must be feeling. Kat is in bed with her husband, Michael. She wakes up abruptly as she tries to relieve herself of the phantasm she had suffered. Circling her head towards Michael on the other side of her, Kat notices his eyes open and instantaneously shut. She laughs and twirls over to him, "So, would it be okay if I did this..." she whispers seductively in his ear as she kisses his neck. Michael tries to keep it quiet but a soft groan escapes his lips; Kat then kisses along the line of his collarbone and Michael smirks as he strives to turn away from Kat. Kat says, climbing on top of him, "You can't get away from me that easily." Michael blatantly opens his eyes and blinks a few times as Kat giggles and bends down to embrace him. The kiss is soft at first and then passion engages as Kat's hands move to capture Michael's face. "Brrrrrring, brrrrring -- brrrrrring, brrrrrring." Kat's phone goes off, she sighs and draws herself away from Michael before he drags her arm away from her phone. Kat looks at him, almost in disbelief as if to say 'what's wrong with you?' and he raises an eyebrow quizzically. Smirking, she yanks her arm free from his grasp and answers her phone. "Lexi, h--" she asks calmly. "You need to get here NOW! I'm at the corner of Greenwich and Chambers." "Alright, I'll be there in 10." Kat hangs up the phone, puts on her work attire and assures Michael that she ''has to leave before getting in her car and driving off to meet Lexi. Kat arrives at the destination and quickly hops out of the car to meet blue and red flashes under a quickly-changing orange sky; police tape cordons off bystanders outside a McDonalds where police officers standing guard and the FBI are investigating the scene. Lexi notices Kat and jogs up to her. "Hey, listen..." losing her affinity for words, Lexi pulls Kat to one side. "It's your dad..., he's been shot," Kat gasps as she covers her mouth with her hand "An ambulance is like, a minute out." Lexi moves to hug Kat with her arm but Kat pushes Lexi's arm out of the way and starts marching towards the scene. Just as she gets to the police tape, a police officer stands in her way. "Sorry ma'am, this ar--" "She's FBI. MOVE!" Lexi shouts from behind Kat. The police officer, looking slightly damaged, moves and raises the tape for them to pass through. From Kat's point of view, everything starts to slow down as she observes an old and grey, scruffy-looking man bleeding while police officers around him press tissues into the man's stomach. She bends down towards him just as an ambulance pulls up to the scene. The police officers along with Kat lift James Walker up and carry him over to the ambulance where a paramedic is waiting. They all lift him up onto the bed in the ambulance and as Kat tries to take a seat next to her dad, the paramedic looks at her quizzically, asking, "Are you related to this man?" Kat in somewhat worried state quickly snaps back, "I'm his daughter. Let's go!" The police officers slam the back doors shut and the paramedic inside smacks against the divider twice - prompting the driver to accelerate towards New York-Presbyterian. An agitating and blood-filled nine minutes later, they arrive at the hospital. The paramedics move Kat out of the way and extend the gurney, loading it outward from the ambulance and instantly rushing it towards the entrance. Onlookers stand by as Kat tries to follow them, expressing a troubled look; they burst into the Emergency Room with a loud, mechanical thump as the wheels of the gurney crash against and over a hump in the ground. Doctors and nurses hurry over to the paramedics as they talk in hurried tones about James' vital. In front of them, two massive brown doors swing open and the gurney, along with the paramedics and doctors all hurry into the surgery area. Kat, seemingly calmer now, goes back to the waiting area and finds a seat. Three minutes later, the doors swing open again as the surgeon in his blood-soaked kit calls Kat and pulls her to one side. Being uncharacteristically uncertain of what to do in this circumstance, Kat says, "I need you to be completely honest with me." Kat's eyes start to water but she fights them back, lowering her head. Taking a second to breathe out, she tilts her head up to look the doctor in the eye. "Is he dead?" "Yes.", the doctor replies instantly. She squeezes Kat shoulder just as Lexi runs over and the two ladies embrace, with Kat looking very solemn. Lexi rests her head on top of Kat's head; she turns her attention to the onlooking doctor and mouths, "Dead?". The doctor nods and walks away. Lexi frowns expressing her sadness at Kat's current circumstance. Credits Starring *Megan Boone as Katherine Walker - (1/9) *Amber Heard as Alexandra Wessex - (1/9) *Anthony Mackie as Carter David - (1/9) *Kyle Chandler as Julius Head - (1/9) *David Oyewolo as Jackson Richards - (1/9) Special Guest Star *Freddie Prinze Jr. as James Baden